The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are commonly used to interconnect a wide variety of electrical components. Presently, the demand for higher performance electrical systems continues to increase. For example, electrical connectors are being tasked with being capable of accommodating ever increasing signal data rates between the electrical components of an electrical system. Examples of such an increased signal data rate include Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) and 10 GbE. But, the signal contacts of at least some existing connectors may be incapable of handling such increased signal data rates. For example, the signal contacts may suffer from unwanted electromagnetic interference when grouped too closely together, which may limit the number of signal contacts contained by the electrical connector and thereby limit the performance of the connector.